Everywhere at once
by Basic-Esophagus
Summary: A collection of Shake It Up! One-shots. I do take requests, please send them to my inbox. (Dont Read Yet!) Fluffs, Lemons, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Rocky Situtation.**

_When Rocky can't get out of a dress in a mall can Cece help her before they get caught and even worse will Cece be able to keep her hands on just the zipper? _

_Rated M for Sexual Scenes, Girl on Girl, all that good chiz you came for. Told in third person, dont worry you can know what they're thinking._

_1-10-14 11:52_

* * *

_ 'Damn look at those legs.' _Cece thought as the two girls walked into Kallie's, the priciest store in Regalian Mall. Rocky wore a pair of white high waisted booty shorts and a flowing teal chiffon top. The redhead couldn't help but notice how excited her best friend was to even be in Kallie's, she was glowing and literally dancing in on her toes with a look of nostalgia on her face. As they half walked half danced into the store a blond approached them. With her persnickety turned up at the younger girls and obviously fake boobs she walked up and looked the girls up and down. Cece was dressed in a pair of denim jeggings and some calf length converse heels paired off with a white peplum top and black blazer she thought she looked cute.

"Can I help you, um, young ladies?" Her voice was deeply southern for a girl who lived in Chicago and she had a certian amount of sass that pissed Cece off. Rocky, oblivous to the whole situtation spoke up her voice with the same amount of sunshine as that clear day.

"Im Rocky and thats my friend Cece." She motioned towards the girl and Cece faintly looked at her. "Were from Shake it up! Chicago and I am looking for some dresses. Kind'of empire waisted with a high low if you have any." Faithlynn, as her nametag read, smiled every so fakely and clapped her hands together. Swinging her blond ponytail and cocking her head to the side she spoke with a pep of a southern belle cheerleading bitch.

"Oh how did I not see? I am such a big fan. Here let me lead you to the dress section, we just got some new one's in yesterday." The girls followed behind her as she lead them up to the second story. Cece grabbed Rocky up by the arm ingoring the tingles she felt and whispered in her ear.

"Do we have to get serviced by this fake bitch?" Rocky gasped then let out a cute giggle apalled by her friend.

"It's alright, just let her show us ok. Behave for me?" Smiling down at her friend, as they had stopped on the staircase, Cece took one look into her friends mesmerising brown eyes and wide smile and sighed.

"Yay!" Rocky Squealed and threw her arms around Cece's neck impaling her into a hug. Cece chuckled and hugged her back tightly enjoying the moment while it lasted.

* * *

"Rocky hurry up, this is like the third dress!" Cece was getting slightly impatient as crush was taking forever and being such a girl as usual. She laughed whole-heartdly, Cece melting at the sound of perfection, and stepped out doing a twirl. Breath caught in her throat all Cece could do was look as the perfect girl in front of her showed off.

The dress was blood red and had off the shoulder straps. Under her modest bust was an embelished belt and the dress flowed down from there, stopping above the mid thigh was the skirt that led way to the high low part of the dress that swirled around her like a tornado. She had on a pair of black ballet slippers that laced up to her knee and when she stopped she burst into a fit of giggles.

"God Cece isn't it perfect?" Rocky gushed and did another semi twirl her hands bunched up in the flowing fabric. _'Please think it's perfect, or at least im perfect.' _Rocky hoped she hadn't spoken her thoughts out loud again. Noticing the blank look on Cece's face she snapped her fingers and called her name.

"Cece?" The redhead blinked before opening her mouth.

"It is perfect like a few other things. I mean um, how much is it?" Rocky looked at the tag and her face fell immeaditly.

"It's $350! I won't be able to buy it." A pout crossed her face and Cece knew she had to save the day.

"Don't fret babycakes, I brought my card and i've saved up the last couple of paychecks. Your good, go 'head and take it off so we can go. I dont know about you but I'm starving?" Rocky laughed and hugged her friend yet again. Placing her hands on the mixed girl's waist she pulled her a bit closer hoping she didint notice and Rocky dashed back into the changing room.

After a 10 minutes later Rocky still wasn't out of the changing room. Walking forward and knocking on the door and called out the girls name and got a weak whimper.

"It's stuck." Confused Cece asked for clarfication. "The zipper, I cant un bunch it! Oh my godness Cece what if it get's ripped?" Hearing panic in the girls voice Cece spoke up to reassure her.

"It'll be fine kid, I'm just gonna go get Faithlynn ok?" Hearing the girl walk away, Rocky saw her chance.

"Um No! Just come help me I'd be more comfortable if you helped." Hearing silence she decided Cece needed more convincing. "Please Cece, please?" Hearing a stressed sigh Rocky unlocked the door and let Cece in. As Cece untangled the halter top, her soft breath on the back of Rocky's neck made her shiver and nearly drip with anticipation. She let the halter top fall to show Cece the absence of her bra as she heard the girls breath catch in her throat. Smirking to herself Rocky felt sucess.

"Rocky?" Cece timidly asked.

"Yes?" Her voice was chirpy and innocent and Cece didint think the absence of her bra was intentional.

"Nevermind, nevermind." She shook her head to get back into the game and was getting to the zipper. Tugging a bit it came down like water in Niagara Falls. And so did the dress. There stood a hundred and some odd pound of Rocky was standing in front of her the blood red fabric poolingg around her forever tanned ankles and leading up to her perfectly shaped ass which was framed in a teal thong.

"Um yeah, it's done im just gonna wait outside ok?" Cece turned to leave before something bad happend when Rocky turned around and bit her lip innocetly grabbing onto Cece's blazer sleeve. Cece was immeaditly drawn to her breasts and looked at her beautifuly brown nipples. Catching her oogling Rocky knew it was in this minute that she better not fuck up.

"Rocky I really should just-" She was cut off by Rocky's lips capturing hers in a soft kiss. Her hands were around her neck making sure she wouldn't pull away and Cece grabbed her waist slowly stroking her nails above her hips making her whimper softly. No words were spoken when Cece pulled away and gently licked her lips making Rocky even more hungry with desire. Cece leaned back in and took control in a hungry kiss nibbling gently on her lip before moving down to her neck sucking and nibbling being sure to leave a hickey trail. The soft moans and whimpers that came from the bruntte gave the girl a higher power. Reaching her breast she slipped a nub into a mouth and sucked alternating between gentle sucks and hard tugs with gentle scraping of her teeth which drove the brunette insane. Her whimper turned to quiet moans, as quiet as she could get being in a dressing room. Giving her other breast the same treatment Rocky pouted when Cece pulled away. Reaching back up to her face Cece grabbed the girls face in her hands and spoke in soft sulty whispers.

"So we've established the undying love between us right m'lday?" Rocky giggled and nodded her head.

"Of course we have, would'nt have it any other way." Cece sweeped her up in another passionate kiss before hooking her hands in the straps of her thong and slipping them off letting them fall to her ankles, the waiting place for discared clothes at this point. Kissing down her neck going from the valley of her breasts and gently kissing her navel, Cece stood on her knees infront of Rocky's neatly shaved snatch. Swiping her finger across her growing wet lips she put the two fingers into her mouth and Rocky leaned aganist the wall whimpering.

"Mmm sweet. Someone want's something." She looked up at the brunette with sultry eyes and could see the girl already breathing heav with antipication. "What do you want babydoll?" Rocky opened her mouth to speak but the words got caught in her throat. Holding a hand up to her ear Cece teased her.

"Im sorry cant hear you, speak a bit louder hun." Rocky was slighty fuming at her best friend's antics.

"I want you bad Cece i want you to finger the fuck out of my cunt then eat me out like the good girl you are ok!" Her voice just below a yell Cece was shocked at how agressive her friend was being with her. Giving her a salute and saying yes ma'am Cece plunged tow digits into her cooing at how tight she was and Rocky nearly collapsed at how her friend was stroking her. Placing a hand on the wall for support her moans got a bit loud but at his point she couldn't control it. As Rocky moaned Cece couldn't help but feel so lucky, she could feel rocky tighting around her and she got close so she started sucking on her clit causing the girl to nearly fall over and let out a louder moan.

"Goddamn Cece, oh mmm eat me well baby." Her moans were feral now and Cece knowing she was close decided to try something. Throwing Rock's leg over her shoulder, knowing the athletic girl could support herslf with one leg, she pulled her digits put and replaced them with her tounge alternating between sucking on Rocky's clit and licking the girls labia and cunt lips. Rocky's knees started bucking and she could see all the colors behind her closed eyes.

"Uhh Cece im so damn close. Oh baby just like that." Her voice quivered as Cece added back the two digits and contiuned her assault. Then Rocky crashed and came all over Cece's face with the loudest most perfect moan Cece had ever heard. Licking up what she could and slowing down her tounge and mouth she pulled away putting Rocky's thong back into place and kissing the girl who sucking the remaing cum off of her lovers tounge. Reaching between the two Rocky reached down and grabbed her snatch through her jeans feeling the light damp spot. Cece grabbed her hand and winked at her.

"Wait 'till we get home, Mama's got a job for you." Rocky was already wet again at the thought of their home adventures and bent over to pick up her clothes earning a soft slap on the ass. Standing up she smiled as Cece kissed her once again.

* * *

As they walked out of Regalian Mall both girls were on a slight high. With smoothies in one hand and each other's arms linked in the others they made small conversation as if the dressing room had never happened.

"It would've been eaiser to just tell you." Rocky stated sipping on her smoothie. Cece looked over at her and threw her shades over her eyes.

"Then I would've missed out."

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad, dear god please stop? Leave a review. **

**Until Next Time Caycie's **

**~Basic-Esophgaus**


	2. Chapter 2

A, B, Cece and Deuce.

As her grades get worse, Cece knows she has to take evsaive action so she dosen't fail the 11th grade, but with Rocky out of town teaching at a universty trial for younger students does she have to turn to her other best friend who was more then a smart one. And if so what will be the price? Even the best things arent free.

I'm not even gonna put a disclamer on this. This is a Deuce and Cece as requested and next week or later this week or so will be a Cece and Guthner.

2/10/14 6:38

* * *

Cece pulled on her dress before fluffing out the full skater skirt sighing she twirled around so it would be so stiff on her. Slipping on her red flats she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was pulled back by a white head band and her dress was black with a white lace overlay. In short she was cute. She never got dressed up but if she had a chance she should and after her tutoring she was going on a date, of sorts. She grabbed her books and stepped out of the door making her way downstairs to the front steps. Climbing down she got to her best friend's job and walked on in the resturant. Waiting paitently on Deuce, who was zipping up the pants, held up a finger and a girl came from out of the back wiping her mouth. After the curvy brunette left the resturant Deuce locked the door and let Cece in.

"Hello devil spawn." He greeted her being teasingly friendly. Cece sighed and placed her books on the table. She knew of Deuce's player ways but it still bothered her knowing that they were alone together.

"Deuce can we just get this over with? I really need to pass this class and you and my dsylexia aren't helping." He huffed and gave her a glare.

"Can't take a joke, damn. Give me a minute to go change but first.." He opened her book and flipped to a random chapter before pointing to a page. "I'll make this intresting, do all 10 of these problems and for each one you get wrong, i'm one point closer. For each one you get right you're one point closer."

Cece looked up confused. "What the fuck, Deuce.." She looked at the problems knowing she could'nt do them but when she looked up again he was gone. Crying out in frustration she got to work as she waited on Deuce's return. As she worked she heard grunting from the back and only imagined when he was doing.

* * *

After twenty minutes she was finished and as she looked upon her sheet filled with scratches, eraser shavings, and blurred numbers she felt even more hopeless then before. Deuce came back into the room sweaty and shirtless in a pair of sweat pants and she presented the paper to him. He looked at it, scanned over it then set it back down.

"Eight out of ten. Not bad, now what are you so nervous of failing." Cece heard but she didin't respond. His six pack had drew her in and she looked up into his eyes.

"I have a 83, that could eaisly fall in less than a few days." He walked over to her and dabbed a finger under her chin.

"Cece, your beautiful, smart, and talented so don't even fret something as tiny as this." He smiled a dashing smile at her and Cece felt herself melt.  
"Your free to go." She turned to leaved before turning around and rushing towards him with intentions to plant a kiss on his cheek. But hearing her turn around he turned to face her and their lips collided. Deuce's hands wrapped around her waist and brought her in closer. Cece's unsure hands wrapped around his neck and she moaned gently into his mouth as he moved lower and started sucking on her neck. The moved into a booth and he laid her down getting on top of her. They went back to kissing and as his tounge caressed hers his hands roamed up under her dress moving up and under her bra to pinch and flick on of her nipples. A husky yet muffled moan came out of her mouth and she sat up pulling the buttons on the front of her dress. As she pulled the straps off and shed the dress it fell under the booth and Deuce unclasped the front of her bra quickly latching onto her nipple.

"Oh god Deuce please don't quit." She grabbed onto the back of his head as he continued his assualt and somehow in a turn of events she had pulled down his pants with his back aganist the wall and was slowly sucking on him. Starting by slowly taking the head into her mouth she moved her head slowly along his 8in. rod, moving slow but taking deep sucks having him buck aganist her and gripping onto her hair. She used her no reflex to her advantage and moved him to the back of her throat attempting to swallow the head making him cry out and moan again wraping his fist up in her hair.  
"Oh fuck Cece i'm so close do that again babygirl." She repeated the move again this time gently caresing his balls and he came down her throat and pulled out cumming on her fave too. She used her hand to clean up the mess and licked it off her fingers before sitting up on the table and slowly peeling off her panties before bringing the sopping wet material up to her mouth and flicking her tounge around them. Leaning forward she kissed him and as the kissed deepened she guided him into her and with one deep plunge both of them let out a deep moan. He thrusted in and out of her hard and fast and as she left deep scratches on his back Cece knew there was no place else she wanted to be then here in this exstasy of a moment.

"Mmm fuck Decue i'm so close baby." He grabbed onto her waist as she fell back onto the table top he hitched a leg up onto his neck and continued plunging and grinding into her.

"Fuck baby you like me fucking you hard huh? You like being my little fuck slut, huh?" She cried out again feeling her oragasm build loving the way he was talking to her only being able to whimper in response. She sat up reached around him pulling him into an embrace and and kissing him hard and she muffled her own scream of orgasmic pleasure squeezing her walls in tight on Deuce as he came with her. He pumped in and out of her slow a few more time letting her enjoy her orgasm before pulling his underwear and pants back up. She slipped on her dress and took a few more minutes to calm down before grabbing her books and leaving.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs she put her books onto the table and went to take a shower. As she stepped out with the towel wrapped around her she went into her room and grabbed her phone seeing a text from Deuce.

Babyboy3; Mm baby we should do that more often. I'll be there in 4 for our date c;

She sighed and sat onto the floor hugging my phone to my chest hoping this would never end.


End file.
